DJ Hobo
'Early RPer/Troll Career' :"DJ Hobo's'' no prize. He's a whore. A mad-dog DJ for the highest payer." :—1942 RP Server : ::"''This man DJ Hobo is playing his own gigs and he has no rules. No boundaries. He doesn't flinch at the threat of Perma Ban, DDosing, or Doxing. He's not loyal to a server or game or any set of ideals. He trades music for money." ::— Lieutenant General Benson discusses DJ Hobos track record. :According to intelligence gathered by Lieutenant General Benson, DJ Hobo was banned from the HG Servers for mic spam, first playing Rebecca Black's "Friday" on repeat. Later on in his career he made it into the 1942 Dark RP Server and earn two Temp. Bans. It is believed that an alliance under his command were involved with some of the most brutal "Avenger" raids. :At some point, the Council of Admins held an inquiry investigating these charges of MotD violations. DJ Hobo's name appeared at the top of the list presented by an TTT Server Investigation panel, but the inquiry was dropped when DJ Hobo opted for Perma Ban from the server. This incident would mark the beginnings of his pathological hatred towards the 12 Year Olds and the Steam Council of Admins for giving him no other option but to leave the 1942 Dark RP Server. Afterwards, DJ Hobo brought his past trolling experience to bear in many 4chan Raids and scams such as EVE ISK Farming, SteamID Masking, the DDoSing of real world government sites, illegally Perma Banning, etc. At some point, the leader of the burgeoning Southern Boys, Genkai, took notice and allowed DJ Hobo a position within his anti-12 year old movement. It is said that DJ Hobo was "kept in check" by Genkai during this partnership. In 2011, DJ Hobo along with fellow PC Gamers Rusty Shackleford, was present in Shogun 2 when Genkai rage quit. He mocked Genkai for rage quiting, possibly pissing him off more, earning him Rusty's trust. DJ Hobo also ordered the DDoS of the FBI's official website, with Rusty being the only one to witness to know of this. This is also the start of DJ Hobo's madness as his boredom escalated even further. :Genkai was banned by combined 1942 RP Server, TTT Server and Train Simulator Creators at the climax of the Second Great Rage Quit; which caused the Southern Boys steam group to splinter. DJ Hobo's resources and contacts within the deep net allowed him to assume control of a large portion of the dissolved Southern Boys party, known officially as the "Delivery Boys". :After the Delivery Boys become victors in the Second Great Rage Quit, DJ Hobo plays some part in the new Delivery Boy-run 1942 Server under the mainstream regular's newly elected leader and Fuhrer, Doctor Officer Pizza Nose. However, Lord Parmasian Toes and other moderate Delivery Boy leaders knew DJ Hobo's extreme tactics would deter any hope of trying to distance the group away from its troll past and winning the support of the regulars of the 1942 Server. Another reason behind his removal was his vision to see the 1942 Server return to monocratic rule, the time of the Admins. His vision may have incurred the wrath of a large number of server regulars including Lord Parmesian Toes because this vision endangered their position as the new rulers of the 1942 RP Server. To ensure Deliver Boy's position as the 1942 Dark Rp's legitmate representative to the Steam Council of Admins, Lord Parmesian Toes, backed by a strong majority of members in the server, removed DJ Hobo and his men with immediate effect. Furious with Lord Parmesian Toe's decision, DJ Hobo vowed to Perma Ban Lord Parmesian Toes and his Delivery Boys, calling all of them traitors to their cause. A Fraps Clip in his safehouse confirmed this new-found hatred, explaining continuous DDoS attacks conducted by Deliver Boys towards the 1942 Server and Steam Council of Admins interests for the next five years. :Many Steam Updates state that DJ Hobo uploaded Frap's Clips of Terraria Griefing and declared Guy Montag to be an enemy to the Steam Group. Most likely, Genkai's Rage Quit is the reason that he holds grudge against Guy Montag. Other Steam Updates showed him responsible for several DDoS Attacks in London and Moscow, threatening Delivery Boy's removal from the Steam Council of Admins, fulfilling his vow to eliminate traitors to their cause.